Justice Men of Avengers
by Firebird Maximus
Summary: In my Amalgam Universe, 7 heroes unite to form a new crime fighting team. Read their origins and how they united to form the J.M.A.


Justice Men of Avengers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters featured in D.C and Marvel Comics, I do not own the idea of fusing their universes together, and all I own are the fused forms featured here.

Chapter One: Soul of Fire, Speed of Lightning

_Flashback: Central City_

Sitting in the hospital waiting room was 17 year old, Barry Blaze. He had brown hair and was wearing a dark red jump suit; sitting next to him was a yellow helmet with a red lightning bolt on it. Barry was reading a comic book, The Ghostly Flash. It was about a hero named Carter Garrick from the wild west transported into the 1930's who had accidentally been given super speed.

Even though he looked as though he was calmly reading the comic, Barry was actually worrying about his father and about the argument he had with him before the accident. Barry's father had wanted him to become a motorcycle stunt man just like him, but Barry had wanted to become a motorcycle policeman, needless to say they had gotten into an argument, ending with Barry swearing at his father and then leaving. Now Barry's father had a heart attack during one of the motorcycle stunts and had been taken to the hospital in an ambulance.

A doctor approached Barry.

"How's he doing?" asked Barry. "Well your fathers currently stable but he was lucky considering his condition" replied the Doctor.

"His condition?" asked Barry, confused.

"Your father has been seeking treatment for his cancer for months, but now he's only got a flew more days left".

And that was when Barry's world collapsed.

Barry did the only thing he could do, he ran out of the hospital and through the streets of Central City until he collapsed on his knees in a dark alley way. He started crying just as it started raining.

"Barry Blaze" came a voice. Barry stood up and turned around to see a man standing across the road, he was wearing a black jacket and hat so Barry could not see what he looked like.

"Yeah" said Barry, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I heard about your father's condition and I believe I can cure him" said the man.

"But that's impossible" said Barry.

"For me nothing is impossible."

"Who are you?" Asked Barry, but in a flash of lightning the stranger was gone. Barry ran over to where the stranger had been but found only a black card with a number written in red: 666.

_Central City Police Station: Present Day_

At her desk sat Iris Simpson, a red head wearing the standard police uniform. A man, her fiancé, wearing a motorcycle police uniform walked over to her and kissed.

"Hey Barry" said Iris. And upon seeing the look on his face asked, "What's wrong?".

"I'm having second thoughts about the wedding" said Barry. "Why?" Asked Iris.

"It's just that I'm afraid that what happened to my father could happen to me and I don't want you to suffer".

"Barry nothings going to happen, besides your wearing your lucky ring" said Iris, gesturing at the scarlet ring on his middle finger.

_Flashback: Central City_

Barry Blaze sat in his house thinking about what the stranger had said. He stared at the card, reading the number over and over again until he finally came to a decision. Barry picked up the phone, dialled 666 and waited.

"Hello" came a voice.

"Are you Satan?" asked Barry. The voice on the phone laughed.

"Satan is just an urban legend concocted by religious fools unable to imagine what hell is truly like. I am the truth behind the legend, you may call me Mephistneron".

"Can you save my father?" Asked Barry, "Tell me Barry what would you do to save your father" "anything". "Even sell your soul" asked Mephistneron, "Yes" "then it is done". The phone went dead.

_Still Flashback: Central City_

Barry stood across the road from the hospital and watched his father walk out, completely healthy. Barry smiled at him and his father smiled back. As Barry's father walked across the road a car suddenly came out of nowhere and crashed into him. Then time froze, Barry turned around to face Mephistneron.

"What have you done?" said Barry, his voice filled with anger. "I cured your father's cancer, what happens afterwards is none of my concern. However, I am going to need payment."

Barry suddenly felt a huge pain spread through out his body and he collapsed onto his knees. Mephistneron pointed at Barry's hand and a flame appeared which flew and wrapped itself around Barry's finger before it morphed into a red ring with a black lightning bolt on it.

"This is the Cursed Ring of Zarathos, a prison for a demon. I want you to wear it till I return, try to remove it and it will kill you and join with the person nearest to you."

_Barry's House_

Barry sat in his house, wearing the black, friction-resistant and flame proof jacket he had been given by Iris's father. He was reading M.C Comics: Phantom Flash, the creators of the comic had changed the name to fit with the younger generation, but Barry had preferred the old name. Suddenly the phone rang. Barry picked it up.

"Barry, hurry and get down to the crime labs immediately" came Iris's voice before the phone went dead.

_Central City Police Crime Labs_

Barry entered the Crime Labs but found that no one was there.

_Hill near Police Station_

Mephistneron held a sphere of black energy in his left hand and in his right hand was demonic fire. Inside the black sphere was the image of the future. It showed Barry in the crime lab, a bolt of lightning struck a shelve of chemicals, spilling the contents over Barry.

"Perfect" said Mephistneron, a bolt of lightning shot out from the clouds towards the Crime Labs. Mephistneron held his right hand out and the flame shot into the sky in front of the lightning bolt, changing into a skeletal being on fire. The bolt struck the skeleton, absorbing it and the fire before continuing on its path.

_Central City Police Crime Labs_

Barry looked out the window to see the bolt of lightning and fire.

"What the hell?" The bolt went through the window, striking a shelve of chemicals and spilling the contents over Barry, before flying into the Cursed Ring of Zarathos.

Barry was consumed by fire, which faded to reveal a skeletal figure on fire. His jacket was now red and his shirt was yellow with a white circle on the front and a lightning bolt inside it. His trousers were now red and he had yellow boots with wings. He also had red gloves and over his skull was a red helmet, which revealed his jawbone and eye-sockets, it also had yellow ear parts with lightning bolts.

The skeletal being ran through the walls at super speed. Setting the wall on fire, he ran across the entire city setting fire to the ground he ran on and the stuff he ran through.

_Dark Alley Way_

Four punks chased after a woman. And had cornered her against a wall, one of them drew out a knife. Suddenly, the skeletal being ran through the wall, slamming the punk with the knife against a wall, knocking him unconscious. Two of the remaining three punks drew out their guns and began firing at the skeleton being, but he barely felt anything and then shot fire from his hands which consumed the two gun wielding punks. The skeleton grabbed the remaining punk by the neck and super-sped up the side of the building. Once he reached the top of the building he lept into the air, dropping the punk to his death, before landing on the ground. He turned to the woman.

"Go." He said in a demonic tone, the woman ran off.

He heard the sound of clapping and turned to see Mephistneron, the flames on the skeletal being died down, the skeleton becoming Barry Blaze with the clothing remaining the same.

"You did this to me" said Barry, angrily.

"Yes. It was quite a challenge following you for years, finding a way to convince you to give me your soul, luckily your father got cancer and the rest is history" said Mephistneron.

"But why, why turn me into this monster?" said Barry, once again engulfed in flames and becoming the skeleton once more.

"Simple, the world is full of sinners. Now unfortunately I don't have enough time to collect everybody's souls so I needed someone to do it for me." "But why me?" Asked the skeletal being.

"Because when you turned 17 I saw that your dad would die of cancer, so I could use that info to get your soul. I also saw that you would join the police and I saw that the lightning bolt that struck those chemicals would supply you with great speed, so I gave you great power" explained Mephistneron. "And the ring?"

"I created it as a way to imprison the demon Zarathos inside the wearer of the ring."

"So now Barry Blaze you are mine!" Said Mephistneron, "No" said the skeleton. "What?"

"I will not work for you and you can go to hell for all I care." "You'll regret this, for this curse will take over you and destroy you, but for now I will create a hell on earth that will kill your friends, family, descendants and the entire human race!" Shouted Mephistneron, before changing into his true demonic form.

Mephistneron's demonic form wore an orange spandex suit with red gauntlets, red metal boots and red metal armour that covered his neck, groin and part of his chest. He also wore a red cape and had blue skin with stitches on his mouth.

Mephistneron then took off flying into the night sky.

"Well hear this, I will use this curse as a gift, combining the element of fire with the force of speed, I will protect the innocent and punish the guilty for I am now the scarlet skeleton, the messenger of motion, the Satan of speed, the fastest man from hell. I am now, and for eternity: THE GHOSTLY FLASH!"


End file.
